


The beginning to the rest of our lives

by MontySenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A three month late birthday gift, A/B/O, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Bonding, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rimming, Surprisingly there is no Mpreg??, Weird right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontySenpai/pseuds/MontySenpai
Summary: Ok so this is a three month late birthday fic...When he got to their front door the smell hit him. He was panicking a little. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The smell was so strong it was almost overpowering.This was the smell of a certain Omega in heat.





	The beginning to the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



> OMG I haven't posted anything in so long and I apologize!!! Gee whiz guys I have had a mix of being super dyslexic and a case of major writing block!! but that does not excuse three months of absence!! 
> 
> I shall stop making excuses and shall hope you can forgive me... 
> 
> As you may know this is a birthday gift for my dearest babe (No homo). It is three months late. And I hope you enjoy.

Tsukishima looked at the finished paperwork on his desk, he let out a small sigh of relief. He’d finally finished preparing his case notes for an upcoming court case and he already knew that he was going to win it, the evidence was all in favour of his client. And he was pretty confident in his arguments he’d prepared, especially the closing statement. The case was a neighbourly dispute, and in his opinion it was an open and shut case. 

It had only been just under a year since he graduated law school and already he was becoming well known in the law firm. He’d actually been very lucky, somehow even being fresh out of law school someone had taken a leap of faith and hired him. Tsukishima had been extremely grateful to his boss for seeing something in him, even though he had next to no experience in an actual court. But he’d quickly picked it up and now knew how it everything worked in a real courtroom. 

He walked over to his boss's door and knocked, which was soon followed by a ‘come in’. He entered the room and saw his boss sat behind her desk, she looked up at him. 

“What can I do for you Tsukishima-san?” She asked. 

Tsukishima approached her desk and placed the paperwork he’d finished in front of her.

“This is everything for the case that’s coming up… of course you’re already aware that I won’t be here?” He said, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“Yes yes don’t worry… everything’s in here?” She said picking up the folder and reading through it. 

“Yes I made sure to double check” Tsukishima assured. 

“Good, that will be all.. I’ll see you in three weeks and good luck” She said with a smirk and a wink. 

Tsukishima comically rolled his eyes and said his goodbye’s. Then he left the office and went back over to his desk to grab his briefcase. Once he was sure he’d left nothing behind he turned to leave, but something interrupted him.

“Um Tsukishima-san?” A voice called out.

Tsukishima stopped and turned to face the voice, he tutted when he saw a small woman who worked in another area of the law firm. She was a renowned flirt and slept with near enough anyone that was pleasing to the eye. And since working there she’d been after Tsukishima non stop.

“What?” he asked with an annoyed tone. 

“I was wondering.. Did you want to come out for a drink with me? Maybe get to know each other” She said fluttering her eyelashes and sticking her chest out, she moved closer to him and wrapped herself around his arm. 

Tsukishima tutted and gave the woman a slight glare and pulled his arm away from her. 

“Pathetic” He muttered as he walked away, not even waiting for a response.

If that didn’t get the message across then nothing would.

~~~

Tsukishima pulled his car keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. He got into the driver's seat and tossed his briefcase onto the passenger seat and loosened his tie. He put the key into the ignition and turned on his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive home was long and tedious because the closer he got to getting home the more he started missing Yamaguchi. He smiled as he thought about the Omega waiting for him at home, he would greet him by the door and kiss him sweetly. They would tell each other about their days and snuggle on the sofa for a while. He secretly loved hearing about Yamaguchi’s day, he was a kindergarten teacher. And hearing him talk so fondly about it made him smile. 

Tsukishima had found that Yamaguchi made him smile a lot. Not that he’d ever let anyone know. 

He turned a corner and saw their apartment building, he pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off. He grabbed his briefcase and stepped out of the car, locking it behind him. 

When he got to their front door the smell hit him. He was panicking a little. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. The smell was so strong it was almost overpowering. 

This was the smell of an Omega in heat.

“Tadashi?” He called out. 

There was no reply. 

He placed his briefcase down on the kitchen table, along with his blazer and tie and walked toward their bedroom. He took a deep breath through his mouth, held it and then exhaled. Tsukishima was getting a little nervous. He and Yamaguchi had planned to finally bond during the Omega’s next heat, but it had come early. Yamaguchi’s scent was strong and he was struggling to keep a clear head, but he knew that he had to for the Omega’s sake 

“Tadashi?” said Tsukishima.

He heard some rustling and the sound of a hushed moan on the other side of the door and then a small thud. Tsukishima’s eyebrow raised in slight concern. 

“Tadashi? Are you Ok? I’m coming in” he announced, trying his best to keep calm and not frighten Yamaguchi. 

The Alpha placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly, as he pushed the door open the strong scent of an Omega’s heat assaulted his senses. It was a scent so sweet and so strong that he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stay focused for much longer. He looked over to the bed, noticing the sheets had all been pulled off the edge and onto the floor. And among the sheets, on the floor, was a red faced and teary eyed, naked Omega that was holding his arms out as a sign that he wanted his Alpha.

Tsukishima couldn’t help but smirk at the sight as he approached Yamaguchi and knelt down on the floor next to him. 

“You ok Tadashi?” Tsukishima said softly as he cupped the Omega’s cheek with his hand. 

Yamaguchi made a sort of unsure nod as he reached out to grab a hold of his Alpha, he clumsily launched himself at Tsukishima and knocked both of them backwards. Laying on top of Tsukishima, Yamaguchi breathed in the Alpha’s scent expecting it to be musky and strong. But what he got was something sickeningly sweet that made him want to gag. He sat up, straddling Tsukishima’s lap and gave the Alpha his best glare. 

“Tadashi?” Tsukishima said with a slight frown.

“Who touched you?” the Omega said, a bitter tone to his voice.

The Alpha’s eyes went wide. Tilting his head in confusion. 

“Tadashi I don't understa-” Tsukishima paused mid sentence, he remembered the small Omega woman at his office.

He let out a small scoff but then gave Yamaguchi a soft smile.

“A woman from my office, she sleeps around and thought she had a chance with me.. she was rubbing herself against my arm and so I ignored her and walked out of the office… I promise that's what happened Tadashi” The Alpha spoke softly, reaching his hand up to cup Yamaguchi’s cheek.

The Omega couldn't stop himself from leaning into Tsukishima’s touch. He looked down at the Alpha.

“You promise?” He asked quietly.

Tsukishima slowly sat up so that he was level with Yamaguchi.

“I promise” he said back, gently pressing his lips against the Omega’s.

Yamaguchi smiled as they pulled away from their short, but sweet kiss. He shuffled himself down the Alpha’s body so that he was sitting on Tsukishima’s thighs and started fumbling with the Alpha’s belt buckle. He let out a whine of frustration as he struggled with the buckle. He looked back up at the Alpha’s face and gave a cute pout. 

Tsukishima smirked and gave in, surging up to steal Yamaguchi’s lips in a searing hot kiss. Pushing his tongue into the Omega’s mouth, mapping out the inside of Yamaguchi’s mouth. Tsukishima let out a possessive growl when he heard a small wanton mewl come from the Omega, which was promptly followed by him rubbing his ass against Tsukishima’s growing erection. 

Tsukishima wrapped him arms around Yamaguchi, breaking the kiss to pick him up and carefully deposit him back on the bed. The Alpha moved back to kissing him feverishly, occasionally kissing other parts of Yamaguchi’s face. 

“Tadashi..” he breathed against Yamaguchi’s neck. 

The Omega gave a whine of acknowledgment.

“Did you remember to take your birth control? The ones the doctor gave you?” said Tsukishima, pausing to look at Yamaguchi.

The Omega nodded and pointed over to a box of tablets on the nightstand, Tsukishima reached over and picked up one of the foil sheets. Sure enough, two pills had been taken. The pair had decided to wait a few years before having pups, they were both still in their early twenties and wanted to spend a couple more years as just the two of them. 

Tsukishima turned back over to Yamaguchi, smiling when he saw the look of want on the Omega’s face. He knew what Yamaguchi wanted, he wanted his Alpha’s knot. He began to gently kiss down the Omega’s neck, sucking the skin to leave many bright purple hickeys that would remain there for a while. He heard Yamaguchi let out a whine and then felt a hand tugging at the hem of his shirt, he smirked and let the Omega pull his shirt up and over his head. Yamaguchi pulled the shirt down to his face, hiding the blush dusting his cheeks as he looked up at the perfection that was Tsukishima. 

The Alpha smirked and began to undo his belt, pulling his trousers off and throwing them to the floor. He didn’t miss the subtle look that Yamaguchi gave toward his crotch, and his very apparent erection. 

Tsukishima back down to kiss Yamaguchi, he smirked into the kiss when he heard soft whines coming from the Omega beneath him. Yamaguchi ran his hands down Tsukishima’s chest, they traveled down past his defined abs until he found the elastic of the Alpha’s boxers. He gave a small tug to them, trying to hint to the man above him. 

“Something you want Tadashi?” grinned Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi blushed deeply and sheepishly looked at Tsukishima, he averted his gaze in embarrassment as he moved his hand to cup the Alpha’s crotch.

“I… I want… need.. this... please Alpha” stuttered the bright red Omega. 

Tsukishima let out a deep chuckle and placed his own hand atop Yamaguchi’s.

“You want this, Omega? You want my knot?” he teased, nuzzling his nose against Yamaguchi’s scent glands on his neck.

He felt an embarrassed nod against his cheek. 

“Why don’t you show me how much you want it? Tadashi?” The Alpha spoke lowly, his voice a lewd purr next to Yamaguchi’s ear.

The Omega hesitated for a brief moment before nudging Tsukishima back to sit on the bed. He got up onto all fours, his arms braced on the bed and his head resting atop them. He spread his knees apart and presented himself to the Alpha, briefly glancing over his shoulder to see if Tsukishima was still watching him. He let out a soft mew of excite when he saw that Tsukishima was sensually rubbing his member, Yamaguchi could see how aroused the Alpha was just by the precum beading at the head. 

“Alpha please! I need it! I need it so bad it hurts!” pleaded Yamaguchi. 

He heard a small soft chuckle come from Tsukishima and then he felt a pair of hands grasp his hips, the touch was gentle and loving but also had a firmness to it. 

He let out a gasp of surprise when something he didn’t expect touch his slicking entrance. It lapped at his hole with urgency, arousing the Omega to no end. 

“K-kei.. What are you- Ahh! Doing?” Yamaguchi stuttered through a small moan.

The sensation against his hole stopped. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this… to taste you.. You taste amazing Tadashi, so sweet..” the Alpha trailed off, quickly moving back to his earlier work. 

Yamaguchi gasped, quickly realizing what it was that Tsukishima was doing. And it made him blush a very deep pink. 

“Kei.. don’t it’s dirty! Ah! Oh god.. Kei!” Yamaguchi tried to protest but found himself lost in pleasure.

Tsukishima smirked, applying a small amount of pressure at the Omega’s entrance. He heard another breathy gasp come from Yamaguchi as he finally pushed his tongue past the wet ring of muscle, the moan that came from the Omega was just downright sinful. He moved his tongue around inside Yamaguchi, relishing off of the moans that came from the Omega. 

Tsukishima continued to eat Yamaguchi out until he was a panting and moaning mess. The Alpha gently eased one of his fingers in along side his tongue, making sure that the Omega was able to take his cock. He removed his tongue and replaced it with a second finger, searching for Yamaguchi’s sweet spot. He knew he’d found it when Yamaguchi let out a sinfully long and loud moan, the Alpha kept working his fingers against that spot just enough to distract Yamaguchi from the burn of being stretched. Because even though it didn’t show, he knew that the Omega could feel it. He finally added a third finger, he didn’t miss the hiss that Yamaguchi made and crooned softly to reassure him. With the hand still gripping the Omega’s hip he smoothed his thumb against him, keeping Yamaguchi relaxed and calm as he spread his three fingers apart as to make sure that the Omega would be able to take him. 

“Kei, Kei! Please I’m ready! Please I need you so bad! Please Alpha!” Chanted Yamaguchi, grinding his hips back in time with the Alpha’s fingers in an attempt to relieve himself. 

Tsukishima finally removed his fingers with a loud wet pop, he reached past Yamaguchi and into their bedside table to retrieve a condom. He quickly and carefully tore open the packet and rolled it on, he lined himself up at the Omega’s entrance and pressed the tip in slowly. Yamaguchi gasped and gripped the sheets tightly, the sheer size of Tsukishima stung but it felt amazing. He let out another loud moan as Tsukishima pushed further in, the moan turned into a content sigh as the Alpha’s dick filled him more and more until he felt Tsukishima’s hips press up against his soft round ass. 

Tsukishima shuddered when he was fully inside the Omega, he slumped forward so that his head rested in between Yamaguchi’s shoulder blades. Yamaguchi was so wet and took him so well, he was so perfect.

“You’re doing so good Tadashi..” Tsukishima said with a hushed voice. 

He felt the Omega gave a small wiggle of his hips in response, clearly enjoying the praises from him. 

“Mmm… Kei.. move please! I need your knot so bad!” pleaded Yamaguchi, looking over his shoulder and to Tsukishima with pleading eyes.

Tsukishima couldn't be bothered to tease Yamaguchi anymore, what self restraint remained was slowly dwindling away. He pulled out so that only the tip of his throbbing cock was left in the Omega before pushing back in with force and setting a hard pace to his thrusts, not giving Yamaguchi any time to compose himself. The loud wet sounds of their love making echoed through the bedroom along with the loud obscene moans coming from Yamaguchi. Tsukishima could tell he’d found Yamaguchi’s prostate when he practically screamed in pleasure, the Alpha smirked and began directing all of his thrusts against it. 

The mewls and loud moans that spilled from Yamaguchi made Tsukishima’s Alpha growl in pride, the Omega was so perfect and it was as though he was built just for Tsukishima. He moved one of his hands up Yamaguchi’s sides and around to toy and play with one of Yamaguchi’s cute, pink nipples. The Omega let out a choked moan, his nipples had always been very sensitive and anytime he was intimate with Tsukishima, the Alpha was always quick to tease them. 

Yamaguchi could feel his impending orgasm approaching and he knew the Alpha was getting close too. He knew because he could feel how erratic Tsukishima’s rhythm had become. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and scent glands to Tsukishima so that the Alpha had clear access when it came to biting him and bonding him.

“Claim me Alpha” Said Yamaguchi with a breathy moan. 

A snarl like groan came from Tsukishima as he licked and sucked at Yamaguchi’s scent glands, he gave a light kiss to it before baring his teeth and biting down hard, hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. Yamaguchi screamed out in pleasure and came hard against the sheets, his insides twitching and squeezing the Alpha deliciously. 

With his teeth still firmly clamped onto Yamaguchi’s scent glands he let out a muffled groan as he came hard into the condom. He felt his knot begin to swell and quickly thrust inside Yamaguchi, where his knot finished swelling and locked the two of them together. Tsukishima gently released Yamaguchi’s scent glands, licking away the blood. He began pressing feather light kisses on the newly formed bond mark whilst a broad, happy smile made itself present on his face. He was so incredibly happy, finally he could say that Yamaguchi was  _ his _ Omega and  _ his  _ alone. This was the true start of their life together and he couldn’t be happier. 

He gently nuzzled behind Yamaguchi’s ear, checking to see if the Omega was still coherent. 

“Tadashi..” he whispered softly. 

Yamaguchi sluggishly turned to look at  _ his _ Alpha, a tired smile gracing his beautiful face. He giggled lightly when he saw the smile that Tsukishima was giving him, it was so fully of love and so gentle. This was a face that only Yamaguchi knew about, no one else had ever seen this side of his Alpha, no one but him. 

“Are you ok Tadashi?” Asked Tsukishima, his hand brushing Yamaguchi’s fringe off of his forehead.

Yamaguchi gave a content hum as he nuzzled into his Alpha’s touch.

“I’m fine… more than fine..” he said, happiness evident in his voice. 

“I’m going to move us, ok?” he asked, making sure the Omega was still with him. 

Yamaguchi just nodded.

Tsukishima then gently maneuvered them both so that they were laying on their sides in a sort of spooning position, he had to be careful because his knot was still inside Yamaguchi. Tsukishima wrapped his arms around the Omega, holding him close and keeping him safe, as he kissed and nuzzled the newly formed bond mark on Yamaguchi’s neck. 

When his knot finally deflated he gently pulled out, not missing the small whine come from Yamaguchi. He apologized with another light kiss to the Omega’s neck. Tsukishima rolled Yamaguchi over so that they were face to face, he pressed a lazy kiss to his mate’s plump lips and then a few on his freckled cheeks. 

“Tadashi” he spoke softly. 

The Omega opened his eyes to lazily look at Tsukishima. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the gesture that the Alpha was giving to him. Tsukishima was presenting his own scent glands for him to mark, it caused a tired but loving smile to grace Yamaguchi’s face. An Omega being allowed to mark their Alpha was not common practice, usually it was just the Omega that received the mark. For an Alpha to bear their Omega’s mark was a sign of pure adoration and love, but above all equality within the pairing. So for Tsukishima to do this proved how much he loved Yamaguchi. 

“Are you sure Kei?” He asked. 

“Of course… I love you” Tsukishima said softly, a pink tinge to his cheeks. 

Tsukishima cupped the back of Yamaguchi’s neck, bringing the Omega’s head closer to his neck, encouraging him to bite down. Yamaguchi was blushing furiously as he bared his teeth, he counted to three in his head before biting down, drawing blood just as the Alpha had done to him. Tsukishima gave a small grunt as he ran his fingers through Yamaguchi’s soft hair. They were finally a mated pair, nothing would ever separate them.

Yamaguchi gently licked away the blood around the Alpha’s new bond mark, smiling at it proudly. He leaned back to look at Tsukishima, who had a gentle fondness in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss the Alpha, who was quick to reciprocate it. It wasn’t what you’d call a real kiss, more like brushings of lips and affectionate touches.

“Tadashi, try to get some sleep. You’re going to need it” he said with a small smirk. 

The Omega gave a small nod as he burrowed his face against the Alpha’s chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamaguchi’s heat lasted for just over a week. It had been a week of relentless and hard love making between the two of them, that always ended in warm cuddles and his mate whispering sweet nothings to him. It made him feel very special. 

He was still laying in bed, his hips aching and everywhere felt sore. Tsukishima had gone to make him breakfast and in Yamaguchi’s opinion, he was taking way too long. So he decided that he would go and look for the Alpha, mainly because he wanted more cuddles. The Omega lugged himself out of bed and shivered, it was a winter morning and even with the heating it was pretty damn cold. He grabbed the thin sheet off of the bed, wrapping himself in it to try to keep warm. He winced as he began to walk toward their bedroom door, from the waist down he was aching and it made him smirk a little from knowing why. 

He opened the bedroom door and padded out to the kitchen. Standing by the cooker was a shirtless Tsukishima, Yamaguchi couldn’t help but stare. His eyes drifted over the Alpha’s back, Yamaguchi was pretty sure that he was sculpted by the god themselves.

He walked up behind the Alpha and pressed his face against Tsukishima’s back and hugged him from behind, purring as he nuzzled his cheek on his mate’s skin the Alpha was wonderfully warm. Yamaguchi felt a light chuckle vibrate through the Alpha. He heard the cooker being switched off and then Tsukishima stepped back and Yamaguchi made sure to step back with him, he kept himself almost glued to the Alpha as they navigated to the island in the center of the kitchen. Tsukishima began to plate up their breakfast and once he was done he placed the frying pan over next to the sink, with Yamaguchi still hugging him from behind. After he put down the frying pan he let out a small sigh.

“How long are you gonna cling to me Tadashi” Tsukishima said, a playful tone to his voice. 

Yamaguchi just kept purring away, too immersed in cuddling his Alpha. Tsukishima merely rolled his eyes before grabbing hold of the Omega’s wrists and prizing them off of his waist. He then spun the Omega around to face him, letting go of his wrists to instead cup his face. 

“I understand that all you want right now is cuddles, but you also need to eat because during your heat you were only eating energy bars and small things.. So now you’re going to eat an actual plate of food, after that we can sit on the sofa with a blanket of your choice and watch TV” Said the Alpha, he didn’t miss the little pout Yamaguchi gave him but that was probably because he wasn’t letting the Omega carry on hugging him.

He watched as Yamaguchi thought about it, like it was actually a difficult decision.

“Ok.. but I get to be in charge of the remote” he said, pushing his cheek against the Alpha’s hand. 

Tsukishima smiled and kissed Yamaguchi lightly on the lips and then on the tip of his nose, enjoying the pink hue that made itself present on the Omega’s cheeks. 

Breakfast was gone pretty quickly, both of them eager to just laze about on the sofa and cuddle. 

After bonding an Omega would feel a strong need to always have their Alpha close or touching them in some way for at least the first week or so. Being separated from their Alpha can cause panic for the Omega and leave them to become touch starved quickly. Tsukishima was aware of this and even through breakfast he made sure to sit close and keep his shoulder pressed up to Yamaguchi’s. He knew he just had to keep up the physical contact while the freshness of the bond calmed down. 

Tsukishima quickly put the empty plates next to the sink, deciding to clean them later. Meanwhile Yamaguchi was getting out his blanket of choice from the many that they owned. He picked out a fluffy blue one, knowing it would be suitable given the cold winter morning. He still couldn't understand how his mate could walk around shirtless and be so toasty. He walked back into the living room to find said mate waiting for him. He dropped the bed sheet next to the sofa and dragged Tsukishima down onto it and pulled the large blue blanket over them both. The Alpha normally would have scolded him for leaving the sheet on the floor, but right now he didn't care. He was content with just cuddling his Omega and watching crappy TV. 

Once Yamaguchi deemed they were in the right position, spooning on the sofa. He finally relaxed into his Alpha’s touch. Welcoming it with soft purrs. Tsukishima kissed the side of his neck and mumbled a quiet.

“I love you Tadashi” 

Yamaguchi turned his head to look at the Alpha and with angelic smile said.

“I love you too Kei… so very much”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm a bit rusty!! And I'm sorry for any errors!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all and thank you to all of you who read commented and left Kudos!!


End file.
